The Dark Descent of the Greatest Heroes
by dukk
Summary: Percy Jackson is no longer the hero his friends and family thought he was. Now, after meeting Dean Winchester Percy is free of the gods control and his resentment grows. He sells his soul and his now a Knight of Hell. The gods are hunting him but he's fighting back. The Percy Jackson they knew is dead and the new Percy is darker and more powerful than they can imagine.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, alright, alright I believe Percy. You're a demigod or whatever. Man ever since I stopped hunting I thought I was done with gods and crap." The man on the left said.

"Man, once you're part of this shit you can never get away from it." Percy said

"Toss me another beer will you Dean?" Percy asked.

The one named Dean leaned into the window of the car they had been leaning on and pulled a can out of a bag on the passenger seat before tossing it to his companion and grabbing another for himself. After popping the tab on it and taking a gulp of the cheap crap they had picked up while they were waiting Dean checked his watch.

"11:55 in the pm." he said "Five minutes until our man shows up so start getting ready."

Dean tossed his can to the ground and stepped over the slowly forming puddle of lukewarm beer as he made his way around his car to the trunk, followed by his companion. He popped the trunk and pulled out his usual silver hand gun along with a pair of .44 magnums. He tucked his gun into the holster under his arm after loading it while his partner did the same.

"What in God's name do you need those for, we're going after one guy not a fucking velociraptor." Dean said

Percy just shrugged as he tucked the guns away under the jacket of his suit.

"He's not just some guy" he said " he's a demigod and a pretty damn powerful one at that plus he's an old friend thats to keen on catching up. Now fix you're tie its crooked and its pissing me off."

Nico's POV

"Time?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Time for us to move." Nico said emotionlessly.

"How are you staying so calm man?" Jason asked "I mean Percy was dangerous in the past before he went AWOL. Now he kills for the highest bidder and in the past year has killed every demigod thats gone to bring him to Olympus. Plus hes been hanging with the Winchester guy, who is a fucking clear sighted mortal that has killed shit from every pantheon and he stopped the Apocolypse. And he has that blade from the Old Testament or whatever, I mean how is this not a suicide mission? Its insane its,-

"Jason!" Leo shouted "For the love of the gods shut up."

The son of Jupiter scowled but turned to face the front of the car in silence.

Nico smirked and tapped Jasons shoulder.

"Its time lets go."

The three demigods got out of their car and crossed the parking lot they had been waiting in across from their meeting point which was about a mile down some dirt side road.

The trio walked in silence with their hands on their weapons. As they approached the barn in which they were supposed to meet Percy and Dean, Nico and Jason pulled out their swords with Nico pulled an automatic crossbow that he had designed off his back.

"I'm not ready for this" Jason said "Percys our friend and I hate to admit it but he's our leader."

"Was our friend and was our leader." Leo corrected "He abandoned us after the Giant War and next thing you know he's a mercenary."

"I envy him." Nico said simply which elicited strange looks from Leo and Jason.

"What?" Nico asked indignantly "He's not a pawn of the gods and hes got a life. He's got it pretty good if you ask me."

"Whatever, lets just bring him back home and be done with this buisness once and for all." Leo said

The trio of demigods approached the barn cautiously and pushed open the door. Inside it smelt of rotten wood and dust. A rusted tractor sat in the corner while a pile of burlap sacks sat to their immediate left.

"Well,well,well" a familiar voice said from the rafters above them "the gods didn't follow the rules what a surprise."

Following that a dark haired figure dropped from the ceiling and landed infront of the demigods. The familiar demigod was dress in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. His sea green eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. Three scars left by the claw of a hellhound were traced across his jaw bone, his cheek and the shortest one went across his lip, nose and left eye. The smile he wore at the moment distorted the scars and turned his face into a mask of cheerful horror.

"My,my,my the bands back together ain't it?" He asked while slipping his hands into his pockets and swaggering towards the demigods."And of course they sent three instead of one like I told them to. They never play by the rules do they?"

"Cut the shit Jackson, your coming with us to Olympus." Jason said as he leveled his sword at his throat.

Percys grin grew even wider. "Not today my dear cousin, I've got better things to do."

"Don't make this harder then it has to be Percy" Leo said as he pulled the string back on his crossbow "you killed demigods and rebeled against the gods, you must answer for your actions."

Percy chuckled and rubbed his chin before taking off his glasses and tucking them into the inside of his jacket.

"Leo, Leo, Leo poor misguided Leo. Misguided and controlled, controlled and misguided. Its quiet sad really, you have so much potential but you allow the gods to use you as a pawn. They hide all these truths from you but they don't really have to since you never ask questions. The world of gods is so extensive but you never think of exploring it. My personel favorite are the angels and the demons. My partner Dean is quite fond of them himself aren't you Dean?"

"Yeah you could say that." Dean said as he leveled his gun at the back of Nico's head.

"They're funny things. They only time they can think for themself is when they decide who should tell them what to do. Theres a few who are above that like Gabriel and Castiel but angels like them are few and far between."

Jason turned and leveled his sword at Dean instead of Percy.

"Drop the gun, you have no idea what your dealing with mortal." he growled at Dean.

Dean chuckled "No thanks compadre, I'm pretty comfortable this way."

Jason took a step forward but the sound of Dean's gun cocking back stopped him.

"Drop your weapons, we're done with your games." Dean said in a dark menacing voice.

"Take a message to the dearest Olympians for us will ya?" Percy asked innocently "I'm not one of you any more and I do not appreciate the attempts to drag me back to that hell hole and trust me I've been to hell and Crowley is a much better leader than the Olympians considering hes a damn demon. Anyway we have the ability and we have the tools to topple your way of life. If you value said way of life cut the shit. Oh and to show that we're serious-"

Percy pulled out one of his magnums and shot a single bullet into Jasons stomach. Golden ichor began to pore out as Leo and Nico looked on in horror.

"Holy shit" Leo muttered as he looked back at Percy "your eyes."

"Yeah" Percy said with his cheerfully horrifying grin as his sea green eyes turned into a solid black that matched Deans" like I said, I'm not one of you anymore."

"Your demons." Nico stated in horror.

Dean laughed harshly and shook his head.

"Not just any old demon. We're the Knights of Hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Mount Olympus

New York City

1:53 AM

Nico sat in a hospital chair next to Leo who had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past hour and a half. Nico held his sword between his two hands and spun it, with the point on the floor, which made a soft ringing sound. With a sigh he stood up and slid the sword into his scabbard before unlooping his belt and dropping the scabbard onto the floor next to him.

"This is bullshit." He exclaimed in frustration

"What is?" Leo asked through a suppressed yawn as he woke up from his nap.

"This" Nico said as he threw up his arms in exasperation "Jason's hurt, the god's are too busy arguing to listen to what happened to us and meanwhile we're sitting with our thumbs up our asses doing nothing useful. We should be reaching out to our contacts in the other pantheons, trying to find out what the fuck a Knight of Hell is, how to fight them and what the first blade thing is. Plus we have angels to deal with now? This is spinning out of control. Only Percy can get into this much trouble."

Leo shook his head "That thing in that barn wasn't Percy. It looked like him but it wasn't him. It was capable of so much more that Percy."

Nico nodded sadly. "Your right. Come on its late. Let's check on Jason and head back to camp."

Throne Room of the Gods

Mount Olympus

2:07 AM

The gods sat in the throne room, eyes focused on a screen made of mist that floated above the hearth and replayed the events that unfolded inside the barn a few hours earlier. The collected deities showed little emotion as the scene played out. After the video ended and the screen faded away the gods were, surprisingly, silent.

Finally, Hera broke the silence.

"What does this mean?" She asked concerned "Angels and demons haven't appeared to us since the days of our reign. They feared us and now they are threatening us? Why?"

"I have no idea." Athena said as she furrowed her brow in thought. "The other man Perseus was with, do we have any idea who that is?"

"No we don't," Zeus said "but I have assigned Chiron with assembling a team to find out who he is and where he comes from."

"What about this speak of angels and demons?" Hades asked "I have seen the underworlds of several pantheons but rarely do I come across demons and I have never crossed paths with an angel. I presume it is safe to say they are much more powerful that the ordinary monsters in our pantheon?"

"In some cases yes" Athena said "demons are human souls that have been corrupted through torture in the Christian underworld, Hell. They have been around since the creation of humanity according to several Christian texts that I have studied. Angels on the other hand are the soldiers of the Christian God. Very powerful, very rare and they possess incredible abilities."

"What of these Knights of Hell?" Hephastus asked "Are they demons are something else?"

Athena frowned "I have no idea. I will search my library for any information on these Knights of Hell and I'll see what I can do. I'll recruit some of my children to help."

Zeus nodded "Very well. Now for the matter of these angels and demons they are obviously to dangerous to allow to wander the earth. I want our best demigods to hunt them down. Bring in one of each species to Olympus for testing and kill the rest."

Each god showed their agreement.

"That will be unnecessary." A new voice said

A man in a tan trench coat, white dress shirt and tie stood in the doorway of the throne room.

"Who are you and why do you disturb us?" Zeus asked in his usual pompous manner.

The man seemed unfazed and walked to the center of the throne room.

"I am the angel Castiel. I am here to assist you in capturing The Knights of Hell."

The gods were stunned. After thousands of years an angel appears and not only walks into their throne room but has knowledge of the Knights of Hell.

"What exactly is a Knight of Hell?" asked Demeter

Castiel turned to address Demeter. "A Knight of Hell is a demon bred by Cain through his mark. They are some of the oldest and most powerful demons in hell. The horrors and atrocities they can commit are enough to drive you to insanity. They are symbols of awe for lesser demons. They are not an enemy to be trifled with. They were all but wiped out during the Civil War for reasons I do not know, but what I do know is that the only being able to create new Knights of Hell is Cain himself which means that he saw true evil in these two men. They must be eradicated." The angel turned back to Zeus

"I will be in touch. You are lucky. The majority of the other pagan pantheons have become corrupt or destroyed. I feel no need to eradicate you deities as of right now but I warn you" Castiel said seriously "the wrath of an angel is not diverted easily."

With that the angel disappeared and the gods were speechless.

Camp Half Blood

4:17 AM

Percy stood on top of the hill looking down on his old home. He felt no emotions like sadness, only giddiness at what he was planning. Instead of teleporting down the hill he decided to walk to where he thought he would find somebody at this hour.

In the dark of the night the Knight of Hell entered the library that the children of Athena frequented. Inside rows and rows of shelves created a labyrinth much like the one Percy had traveled in in a part life. The soft glow of a fire place and a few dozen candles illuminated an area towards the back of the library. The demon smiled and his pitch black eyes turned an incredible shade of green as he made his way towards a high backed chair were a single daughter of Athena sat ,absorbed in a book

As Percy got closer the girl turned around and gasped in shock before realizing Percy was what she presumed to be a new camper.

"Oh, hi" she said obviously still a little startled "didn't hear you coming."

"Sorry about that" he said "I'm new here and I was having trouble sleeping. Lot of information to take in you know?" he said. It was pure bullshit but she didn't need to know that.

"No worries" she answered with a smile "you can join me if you like. I'm just reading for a bit before I go for a run."

"Sounds great." Percy answered with mock cheer

As he sat down he realized that the girl was about his age, maybe a year younger or older. A plan formulated in his head as he studied her.

"Your very pretty, you know that?" He said casually

The girl looked up. "What?"

"I said you're very pretty." Percy said

"Oh, um, thanks." The girl said bashfully\

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Percy asked as he got slightly closer

He could feel the girl's heartrate pick up and her blood start pumping. He resented himself for ever being mortal. So weak.

"N-no." she stammered out "why?"

"Because I was wondering if there was anybody who would be mad if I did this." Percy then leaned in and kissed the girl. After a second of hesitation she kissed back. The pair broke apart after several seconds, both breathing hard and fast.

"Wow" Percy said "I'm almost, kinda, maybe, not at all going to regret doing this."

The girl didn't even have time to look confused before Percy snapped her neck.

"And now to leave a message." He said as he pulled out a knife and knelt next to the girl's now dead body.

I'm back in black bitches. Please review with any comments, questions, concerns or suggestions. Here's to not waiting a year for chapter 3.


End file.
